The Light of the Moon
by Noir Productions
Summary: Vivian and Gabriel are comfortable in their new lives in Vermont, almost forgeting Rafe, Astrid, and Aiden. But, the Inn is burned down by what they know for a fact was arson. Who did it? A member of the pack? A rogue outside the pack?
1. The Blaze

The Light of the Moon

(Special Note The characters in this story belong to Annette Curtis Klause, not me)

The moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the trees of Vermont in a secluded spot. The soft pelt of Vivian shone as she sat atop a rock and stared up at the moon and all her beautiful glory. She seemed to smile and she looked down as she slowly turned back into her human form and her blonde hair flowed over her naked breasts and she continued to stare up at the sky. It had been over 3 months since Astrid and Rafe, as well as the Aiden incident. It seemed like a nightmare that wasn't hers. But it was. Then, a familiar presence triggered her senses and she turned around, her hair shining as she smiled at a wolf approaching.

"Gabriel…"

She whispered, running her fingers through the dark fur of her mate, her leader, her king. She looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes and smiled down at him.

"I've been waiting for you…"

She whispered and turned to face him. She ran her hand down his muzzle and pulled away. He then slowly began to change back and she smiled when her hand met his warm, soft skin, looking into those same blue eyes.

"And here I am."

He stated, taking her face in his larger hand and kissed her deeply. Her hands found his dark hair, her fingers tangling it. If you told Vivian 5 months ago that she would be in love with Gabriel, she would have laughed in your face and called you a fool. But here she was, kissing her leader, her soul mate, as she was the queen bitch. Gabriel pulled away and looked into Vivian's eyes and smiled.

"We should get back.."

Vivian nodded and Gabriel reached over and picked her up in his arms and she laughed as they walked out of the woods, naked and happy.

"RUN!"

Yelled Willem as the 'Four' ran from the building as it burst into flames. Vivian and Gabriel walked into the clearing, having found their clothes behind a rock where they left them, and gaped at the burning Inn and Vivian's eyes welled up with tears.

"No…no again, Gabe.."

She whispered and he took off running into the burning blaze. She ran toward the building but Willem grabbed her waist and pulled her away, snarling.

"GABRIEL, NO!!"

She cried out as Bucky ran out, coughing and she pried herself from Willem's grip and he reached out to her but didn't reach her.

"VIVIE!"

He yelled and turned to Finn as he ran over to him. Vivian ran to Bucky and grabbed his shoulders.

"Gabriel, did you see him in there…"

Bucky nodded and coughed.

"He went in to save pack members…."

She shook her head. That's how she lost her father, she was not going to lose her mate. She tore away from Bucky and took off toward the burning building as Bucky turned around, watching her run.

"VIVIAN!"

He yelled and turned to the boys then looked back to the building. Vivian coughed and covered her mouth with the sleeve of her gray sweater.

"GABRIEL!"

She called out and looked around, pieces of debris fell and narrowly missed her. She ducked away and kept going.

"VIVIAN!"

She heard that familiar voice and she ran toward him. He was trapped under the broken stairs and she gripped the edge and tried prying it off him. He looked up at his love, terrified. She looked at him and cried out.

"Help me, come on…Why did you come in here?! Were you trying to be noble and get yourself killed?!"

"I went in to save your mother…I can't find her, Viv."

She looked away and she growled as she changed slightly and tossed the debris off him. She changed back and looked into Gabriel's blue eyes.

"I am getting you out of here, so you can make me a mother…Please, come on.."

He took her hand and ran for the large window and jumped through the glass, listening to it shatter and they tumbled to the earth with a thud. She grunted as she landed on Gabriel's hard chest and looked up as Esme and Tomas jumped out of the higher up window and tumbled to the ground just as an explosive destroyed half the Inn. Gabriel sat up, wincing a little and pulled Vivian close to him, his hand resting on her head as she laid it on his shoulder. Vivian buried her face in his shoulders, sobs wrecking her. He knew why she was sobbing, she had almost lost him, just like Esme and herself lost Ivan.

Three days after the fire, Gabriel called a pack meeting at the house and he was not pleased.

"Alright…WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT LAST NIGHT?!"

He bellowed, his arms crossed as Vivian sat at his side as all the others sat down at the large table.

"We did not leave the city to just start up trouble here. We were supposed to get away from that, what the hell is with this…."

He shook his head and hung his head.

"You are all very lucky that no one died in that blaze. Because believe me, I'm going to find out who did and you who has done it, will feel my teeth. This is fucking ridiculous.."

Vivian stood to her feet, rubbing Gabriel's arm and he calmed slightly. She looked across the room at the pack members and she looked puzzled.

"Wait, my love…"

She said, counting the pack in her head. She turned to Gabriel.

"Where's Lucian?"


	2. The Pursuit

(Special Note The characters in this story belong to Annette Curtis Klause, not me)

Gabriel's medium length hair blew in the wind as he, Vivian, Bucky, as well as Rudy walked across the grounds. Gabriel's hand slipped into Vivian's as they scanned the area in search for Lucian, the possible traitor.

"Why would he do this?"

Rudy asked, after transformed so his senses her heightened. Gabriel took in a deep breath, his eyes scanning as well.

"Well, there is the whole deal that why killed his son a few months ago."

He said, almost sarcastically and they continued to walk. The 'Four' where on pursuit with Tomas and Esme on the east end as they were on the west. Bucky groaned and turned to Gabriel.

"He could be halfway back to the city by now, Gabe. This is a waste of time."

Gabriel growled at his definance and turned back to the land before him. He sighed and turned to the the group.

"Bucky, Rudy…Go southeast, we need to expand out search. Go."

They obliged and he turned to Vivian.

"We need to change….We are fast in your wolf form.."

She nodded and reached over, pulling his shirt over his head, caressing his chiseled chest and he lifted hers off her. They took off the remains of their clothing and the share a deep kiss before they begin to change. Vivian's hands became paws and claws as well as Gabriel's. In unison, they both moan as their spines change and their legs lengthen, causing them to tumble to all fours. They were in full form and they took off into the night, panting and loving the crisp air flowing through their pelts and they searched for Lucian, his scent getting closer. She growled as his scent grew more pungent. They stop at the top of a hill and howl in unison and the magnificent moon.

Bucky and Rudy panted as their reached a hill themselves. Rudy's eyes glowed in the moonlight as he panted, his pelt glistening with sweat underneath the fur. They took off back in a run as they continued after Lucian's scent. They knew if Viv and Gabe are in their other forms, they could smell the cretin as well. The wind blew against them as they ran in full sped and the scent of Esme and Tomas blocked Lucian's and they met up in the center of a clearing. They all transformed into human form and looked at each other.

"I can smell him, he's not far, he's wounded."

Esme said in a stern tone as Tomas scratched his arm and looked to the others. Rudy transformed and howled a call to Vivian and Gabriel. Rudy changed back into human form.

"Our leaders will come and tell us the appropriate choice of action."

Esme shook her head and laughed slightly, yet a tad bitter.

"My daughter is queen bitch over me and is with Gabriel…I thought I'd never see the day."

Then Vivian and Gabriel sprint into the clearing, still in wolf form and they changed and walked over to them.

"We have a bead on him. We enter in, surrounding him in flanks. Attack him, don't kill."

They all nod and Gabriel nodded to him and turned to Vivian, kissing her forehead.

"Let's move."

They all transformed and took off into the night, soon met up with the Four, they barked the plan and continued on.

Lucian limped through the trees, his arm burned badly and he groaned.

"That'll teach you dogs to kill my boy.."

He mumbled to himself and continued on and he cried out and leaned against the tree. He had just betrayed his pack, as well as his wife. They would never forgive him, his actions would be dealt with, just like Gabriel dealt with Rafe and Astrid. He grimaced and continued on. He hated the thought, still resented the fact that Gabriel won the Ordeal and that he was now the leader with Vivian at his side as the queen bitch. It was ludicrous. He was meant for leadership and a pup like Gabriel didn't deserve the title, didn't deserve Vivian either. He cried out as he tripped on a stray root from a tree and hit the ground hard. He rolled onto his back and gasped.

"What have I done? I've just killed myself."

He rolled onto his stomach and struggled to his feet. He then stopped, sensing part of the pack, hot in pursuit. For him. He tried his best to run, but he feared that it was no use.

"They will get me before day break…I know.."

He shifted through trees, attempting to get away but knew he was failing.


	3. The Sentence

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause not me.

Vivian could smell the fear, anger, and frustration on Lucian as they advanced on him. He was a coward, and he endangered the pack. Penalty was death. Her and Gabriel ran as fast as their loup garou legs could carry them. She looked over to Gabriel as his eyes glittered from the moonlight. He was magnificent. She looked to the left of her and saw the 'Four' running from their end to trap him as Esme, Tomas, Rudy, and Bucky got the other end. Vivian and Gabriel would come head on. She sensed he was in human form and didn't understand why he hadn't transformed. He could be too hurt to change. When they reached a break in the woods, Gabriel and Vivian changed back into their humans forms and walked menacingly toward him, his hair visible in front of them.

"No!"

He yelled and tried to get away. He knew he was caught. He ran faster away from them, turning his head to see that Gabriel and Vivian were just walking. He looked at the confused when he was knocked to the ground but two loup garoux, Ulf and Finn. He shuttered and struggled trying to get away from them.

"Don't tear him apart, little brother."

Gabriel said to Ulf, calmly. Esme and Tomas, as well as Rudy and Bucky came into the woods in human form and they all surrounded Lucian as tears rolled down his face and he tried to get away.

"You will be judged.."

Vivian said, harshly. Gabriel stepped forward, gesturing Ulf and Finn to move away from Lucian. Lucian looked up at Gabriel, his blue eyes full of fury. Lucian had made a terrible mistake, and he was going to pay for it. Gabriel grabbed Lucian and pulled him up off the ground. Gabriel looked at him and slammed him into a tree.

"You endangered the pack…"

He pulled Lucian away from the tree and slammed him into another.

"Caused Vivian to almost lose her mother……and me."

Vivian looked away, knowing what Gabriel was doing. She sighed and looked back to them.

"She lost her father in that blaze, long ago…"

Gabriel slammed his fist into Lucian's face and he hit the ground crying. Gabriel grabbed him and slammed him into a tree beside Vivian.

"Look at her…"

Lucian closed his eyes, tight. Gabriel looked to Vivian, regretting what he was doing if it was scaring her. He made his claws come out and she rammed them into Lucian's back causing him to cry out.

"LOOK AT HER!"

The other members of the pack watched, finally realizing Gabriel's protection over the pack as well as Vivian. He would go to great lengths to keep them safe, possibly taking it a little far. Lucian looked at Vivian, who had tears rolling down her face.

"Look into her face, her gorgeous, flawless face, look into her eyes. Imagine if your fire had destroyed Esme and myself, and she herself had found out it was you. Do you think what I'm doing to hurts?"

Lucian let out a sob and Gabriel pulled him away from the tree. He looked to Vivian and gave her a look of regret. She walked over and rested her hand on his cheek.

"I'm alright…"

Gabriel nodded and the pack returned home, where they will have the entire pack, witness Lucian's fate.

The next night, the moon was high in the sky and they pack gathered far off into a clearing, perfect for the hearing. They all either retained human form, half and half, or full transformation. Vivian and Gabriel stood in the middle as the pack surrounded them. Gabriel quieted them and looked to everyone.

"ULF! FINN!"

He called and the two boys carried a flailing Lucian into the circle. A few members gasped, a few howled but Gabriel again quiet them. Vivian took Lucian from the boys and they fell back into the crowd. Gabriel took him from Vivian and slammed him down to his knees before himself and Vivian. Gabriel looked down at him. This is twice that he's had to do this to a member of his pack, it was starting to bother him.

"Lucian.."

Lucian looked up at Gabriel, fear and regret in his eyes.

"You have condemned yourself by your actions…You have endangered the pack deliberately. You will always be a danger to us. We have no prisons, we have no jailors. This…"

He paused, letting out a sigh and grabbed Lucian off the ground.

"Is your only sentence."

Gabriel grabbed Lucian's neck and snapped it, letting Lucian's body fall limp to the ground. Gabriel huffed over him, his broad and heavy shoulders heaved up and down. Vivian looked down at Lucian's body and turned to the crowd as Gabriel turned to them.

"THIS IS THE LAW!"

He cried and looked to his pack.

"THIS IS THE LAW!"

The pack cried back and they all howled to the moon. Gabriel turned to Vivian and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and she looked down at Lucian's body with no remorse or pain. Only hatred.


End file.
